In recent years, a solar cell module including back contact solar cells is known as a solar cell module, which can offer excellent photoelectric conversion efficiency (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-266848: Patent Document 1). Aback contact solar cell has both of a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode on the back surface of a photoelectric conversion body.